paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джой/Цитаты
Ответы на пейджеры Перевод любительский, неточный "Nope, no problem. Nothing's happening here" — Нет, никаких проблем. Здесь ничего не происходит "Hey control... No, nothing going on here - dead as a dungeon" — Эй диспетчер... Нет, здесь ничего не происходит — гробовая тишина "No, I wasn't sleeping. Honest. Really" — Нет, я не спала. Честно. Серьёзно "Hey control, I have a feeling that something very important is happening at your house, maybe you should go there" — Эй диспетчер, у меня такое чувство, что что-то очень важное происходит у тебя дома, возможно, тебе стоило бы пойти туда "Hey control, if you could choose a superpower what would it be - mind, would be to speed time up?" — Эй диспетчер, если бы ты мог выбрать суперспособность, то какая бы она была — чтение мыслей, или может ускорение времени? "No, it's nothing. I was just upset cause I forgot to buy batteries for my handheld" — Нет, ничего такого. Я просто была расстроена, потому что забыла купить батарейки для моей портативки "Hey control, just checking your response time - that's great, stay sharp!" — Эй диспетчер, просто проверяю время отклика — все круто, оставайся на связи! "Hey, what's going on with the weather this week? It's really, you know, I mean, come on!" — Эй, что происходит с погодой на этой неделе? Она реально, ты знаешь, я имею ввиду, ну же! "It's okay, control, just a cat, cute little guy" — Всё в порядке, диспетчер, это просто кошка, милый маленький парнишка "Hey control, how many Nintendo consoles do you own? I got them all, I'm a collector" — Эй диспетчер, сколько консолей Nintendo у тебя есть? У меня есть все, я коллекционер "Knock knock, it's Yuri, you're in for some bad jokes!" — Тук-тук, это Юри, готовься к паре плохих шуток! "Wish upon a star, control, what do you want? I want to go home" — Звезда упала с небес, диспетчер, что же ты хочешь? Я хочу пойти домой "I got a funny feeling but it's probably just a videogame withdrawal symptoms" — У меня забавное чувство, но это, скорее всего, абстинентный синдром от видеоигр "Hey control, you wanna meet up later and have a brew and play clowns and cops?" — Эй диспетчер, хочешь позже встретиться, выпить и поиграть в клоунов и копов? "Uh, yeah, we have to stop meeting like this, it's not dignified" — Эм, да, нам нужно перестать видится именно так, это не достойно "Hey control, I don't feel safe here, I think we should issue rocket launchers and chainsaws or something" — Эй диспетчер, я не чувствую себя безопасно здесь, я думаю, что мы должны выпустить ракетные установки и бензопилы или что-то в этом роде "Hey control, no, I just found a quarter" — Эй диспетчер, нет, я просто нашла четвертак "Hey control, yeah, I saw some droids but they're not the ones we're looking for" — Эй диспетчер, да, я видела пару дроидов, но это не те, которые мы ищем "Yes, everything is fine here, nothing to report, status - normal" — Да, здесь всё в порядке, нечего докладывать, статус — нормальный "Hey control, you know that you calling me all the time like this is kinda creepy, I wish you'd stop" — Эй диспетчер, ты знаешь, то, что ты вечно звонишь мне вот так это немного жутковато, я бы хотела, чтобы ты перестал "There's something weird about you that I haven't figured out yet?" — Есть ли в тебе что-то странное, о чём я ещё не знаю? "It's night and, uh, my watch begins and like, there's no lands and it's my death. Allright, don't fuck with me!" — Сейчас ночь, и моя смена начинается и, типа, здесь негде присесть и это кошмар. Понял, не приёбывайся ко мне! "It's nothing, control, I was just trying to mod my radio to streams and podcasts, uhm, nevermind" — Ничего такого, диспетчер, я просто пыталась настроить мою рацию для стримов и подкастов, ах, неважно "Hey control, there was a chewing gum stuck to my shoe and then I went to bathroom and, uhm, it's a long story" — Эй диспетчер, в общем, к моему ботинку прилипла жвачка, а потом я пошла в ванную и, эм, это долгая история "Hey control, just checking your equipment - one two three, one two three, okey" — Эй диспетчер, просто проверяю твоё оборудование — один два три, один два три, окей "Yeah, control, everything is fine here, I was just looking for my pokemon. Hey, you want to trade?" — Да, диспетчер, все в порядке здесь, я просто искала моего покемона. Эй, хочешь обменяться? "Hey control, I'm tired. When is payday anyway?" — Эй, диспетчер, я устала, когда уже зарплата? "Hey control, my spidersense was tingling for a moment but then... nothing happend so I think it's broken" — Эй диспетчер, моё паучье чутье покалывало некоторое время, но потом... ничего не произошло, поэтому я думаю, что оно сломано "Everything's cool here, control. Absolutely nothing going on, yeah" — Всё круто здесь, диспетчер. Абсолютно ничего не происходит, да "Everything is fine here, control, just a bit edgy from lack of sleep. I was up late playing a heist game" — Всё хорошо здесь, диспетчер, я просто немного раздражительная из-за недостатка сна. Я поздно легла, потому что играла в игру про грабежи "No problem, control, just droped the radio" — Никаких проблем, диспетчер, просто уронила рацию "All quiet here, control, you know, very very quiet" — Здесь всё тихо, диспетчер, ты знаешь, очень, очень тихо "Hey, uh, I was just, uh, playing a game, but I was paying attention. Honest" — Эй, я просто, эм, играла в игру, но я была вся во внимании. Честно "Hey control, keep the coffee warm, will ya? Just a reminder" — Эй диспетчер, держи кофе горячим, помнишь? Просто напоминаю "I was just taking a bathroom break, don't make a fuss about it!" — Я просто принимала ванну, не делай из этого скандал! "All good here, coast is clear. I mean all is clear" — Здесь все хорошо, берег чистый. Я имею ввиду, всё чисто "So let's talk ice hockey. I think the Queen's will have a good year, you?" — Давай поговорим о хоккее. Я думаю, что Queen будут хороши в этом году, а ты? "Hey, let's play riddles - what's quiet, boring and completely pointless?" — Эй, давай я задам загадки — тихое, скучное и абсолютно бесполезное, что это? "Hey control, I didn't realize the radio was on, um, how much did you hear? I'm kinda embarrassed now." — Эй диспетчер, я не обратила внимание, что рация была включена, эм, сколько ты слышал? Я немного смущена сейчас Разговоры в убежище "If you want to chill and play some games later — just let me know" — Если хочешь отдохнуть и немного поиграть в игры, просто дай мне знать "Don't. Touch. My. Computer. Okay?" — Не. Трогай. Мой. Компьютер. Хорошо? "I got some great equipment here, I can do anything with this" — У меня есть немного хорошего оборудования, с ним я могу сделать всё, что захочу "Never interrupt me when I'm playing. Just a warning" — Никогда не отвлекай меня когда я играю. Просто предупреждаю "This can can steal anything we want and I can hack anyhting I want. Watch me" — Эта хрень может украсть всё, что мы хотим, а я могу взломать всё, что я хочу. Смотри за мной '' При надевании маски "Time to rock this place" — ''Время зажечь это место "Game on" — Игра началась "Press "play" on tape" — Нажми "играть" на кассете "Let's go to work" — Приступим к работе "Let's do this" — Давай сделаем это "Okay let's go guys" — Ладно, ребята, пойдём "Okay watch this" — Окей, смотри вот это "Allright let's go" — Ладно, приступим "This will be fun" — Это будет весело "Player one ready" — Первый игрок готов "Let's kick some ass!" — Давайте надерём им задницы! "Let's go!" — Поехали! При призыве персонажей "Hey, Jacket!" — Эй, Джекет! "Hey, Rust!" — Эй, Раст! "Hey, Tony!" — Эй, Тони! "Hey, Wick!" — Эй, Уик! "Sangres!" — Сангрес! "Duke!" — Дьюк! "Rust!" — Раст! "Stay put!" — Стой здесь! "Just hang in there!" — Просто оставайся здесь! Пометка врагов и камер "There's a guard there" — Там охранник "A guard!" — Охранник! "Watch the guard" — Смотри за охраной "Hey, a guard!" — Эй, там охранник! "Watch out for the guard" — Остерегайся охраны "There's a camera there" — Там камера "A camera" — Камера "Watch the camera" — Смотри за камерами "Watch it, there's a camera there" — Смотри, там камера "Watch it, medic" — Смотри, медик! "Watch out, medic" — Берегись, медик "It's a medic!" — Это медик! "It's a healer!" — Это хиллер! "They got a medic!" — У них есть медик! "They got a medicine man!" — У них есть человек-медицина! "Sniper!" — Снайпер! "Watch out, sniper!" — Берегись, снайпер! "It's a sniper!" — Это снайпер! "Shit, it's electro!" — Дерьмо, это электро! "It's a taser!" — Это тайзер! "Taser!" — Тайзер! "Electric man in the house!" — Электрический человек в доме! "Cloaker!" — Клокер! "It's a ninja cop!" — Это коп-ниндзя! "It's a cloaker!" — Это клокер! "It's a shield!" — Это щитовик! "Shield!" — Щитовик! "Dozer!" — Дозер! "It's a dozer!" — Это дозер! "Shit, a dozer!" — Дерьмо, дозер! "Oh crap, it's a dozer!" — Вот чёрт, это дозер! При убийстве врагов "I nailed the sniper" — Я прибила снайпера "I frag the sniper" — Я убила снайпера "Got the sniper" — Снайпер готов "I took the sniper down" — Я опустила снайпера '' "Sniper down, three points" — ''Снайпер готов, три очка "One sniper down, three points" — Один снайпер готов, три очка "Sniped the sniper, three points" — Заснайпила снайпера, три очка "I frag the cloaker!" — Я раздробила клокера! "Cloaker is down!" — Клокер мёртв! "Cloaker down, ten points" — Клокер мёртв, десять очков "Down the cloaker, ten points" — Опустила клокера, десять очков "I frag the cloaker" — Я убила клокера "I nailed the cloaker" — Я прибила клокера "Cloaker is a goner!" — Клокер — конченый человек! "Dozer is dead, twelve points" — Дозер мёртв, двенадцать очков "Down the dozer, twelve points" — Дозер в нокауте, двенадцать очков "Nail the dozer" — Прибила дозера "Dozer is gone" — Дозер пропал "I got the bulldozer" — Бульдозер готов "Dozer is history!" — Дозер остался в истории! "Nail the bulldozer!" — Прибила бульдозера! "Frag the medic, six points!" — Убила медика, шесть очков "I took the medic down" — Я убила медика "I got the medic" — Медик готов "One medic down, six points!" — Один медик готов, шесть очков! "Bye, bye, medic!" — Пока-пока, медик! "I frag the medic!" — Я убила медика! "Frag the sniper!" — Убила снайпера! "Got the sniper!" — Снайпер готов! "I nailed the sniper" — Я прибила снайпера "Got the sniper, three points!" — Снайпер готов, три очка! "Got the shield!" — Щитовик готов! "The shield is down!" — Щитовик мёртв! "One shield down, five points for me" — Один щитовик готов, пять очков в мою пользу "Shield down, five points!" — Щитовик мёртв, пять очков! "I fraged the shield!" — Я убила щитовика! "Nail the shield!" — Прибила щитовика! "Taser down, seven points!" — Тайзер мёртв, семь очков! "I shot electro" — Я застрелила электро "Frag the taser" — Убила тайзера "I got the taser, seven points" — Тайзер готов, семь очков "One taser, seven points" — Один тайзер, семь очков "I got the electric man" — Электрический человек готов "Electric man is down!" -''Электрический человек мёртв!'' При поднятии тревоги "Son of a bitch!" — Сукин сын! "Shit! Shit!" — Дерьмо! Дерьмо! "Oh shit!" — Вот дерьмо! "No, shit, no!" — Нет, дерьмо, нет! При проникновении в здание "Don't scare the civilians now" — Не пугай гражданских сейчас "Make sure the civilians behave" — Будь уверен в том, что гражданские ведут себя хорошо "Keep the civilians in check" — Держи гражданских в поле зрения При взятии заложников (противников) "Hands where I can see 'em!" — Руки, чтобы я видела их! "Down, now!" — Вниз, сейчас же! "Stick 'em up!" — Подними их вверх! "Drop your gun!" — Бросай оружие! "Hands up!" — Руки вверх! "Drop your weapon!" — Бросай своё оружие! "On your knees" — На колени "Hit the floor" — Падай на пол "Get down on your knees" — Вниз, на колени "Cuffs on!" — Наручники на себя! "Put your cuffs on!" — Надень на себя наручники! "Cuff yourself!" — Свяжи себя! При взятии заложников (гражданских) "Down, get down!" — Вниз, лицом в пол! "Down, hit the floor!" — Вниз, падай на пол! "Down!" — Вниз! "Down, on the ground! — Вниз, на землю! "And stay down!" — И лежи внизу! "Stay still!" — Лежи смирно! "Stay down!" — Лежи внизу! "Get down, now!" — Вниз, сейчас же! "Don't move!" — Не двигаться! "And don't move!" — И не двигаться! "You've only got one life in this game, so stay down!" — У тебя только одна жизнь в этой игре, поэтому лежи и не дергайся! "Please put all your applications in flight mode, and stay down!" — Пожалуйста, переключите все ваши устройства в режим полёта, и лежите на полу! "Just stay down!" — Просто лежи на полу! "Stay down or it's game over for you" — Лежи или для тебя игра окончена "Keep hugging the ground and you'll be fine" — Продолжай обнимать пол и с тобой всё будет в порядке "If you feeling nervous, just count sheep, and stay down!" — Если ты нервничаешь, то просто считай овец, и лежи внизу! "I'm the boss here and you do what I say" — Я здесь босс, и ты делаешь то, что я говорю "Stay still or be dead - your choice" — Оставайся на месте или будь мёртвым — твой выбор "I couldn't care less about you, but if you stay down you will live" — Я не могу заботиться о тебе, но если будешь лежать, то ты будешь жить "Just stay quiet and let me do my job, then you will live through this!" — Просто будь тихим и дай мне делать мою работу, и тогда ты проживёшь это! "Let's play a game — who can hold their breath for the longest" — Давайте сыграем в игру, кто сможет задержать дыхание дольше всего "Behave and stay quiet and we'll get along just fine" — Веди себя хорошо и тихо и мы с тобой неплохо поладим "That's right - behave, be still, make me proud of you!" — Правильно — веди себя хорошо и не двигайся, заставь меня гордиться тобой! "No phones, no funny stuff!" — Никаких телефонов, никаких весёлых штучек! "If you'll try anything, I'll start shooting" — Если ты попробуешь что-то предпринять, я начну стрелять! "Just stay down and you'll be okay" — Просто лежи и ты будешь в порядке "I could just play turkey shoot with you, but if you behave, there'll be no need" — Я могу просто расстрелять тебя, но если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, то в этом не будет нужды "Wanna survive and thrive? Then stay down!" — Хочешь жить и процветать? Значит лежи смирно! При перемещении заложников "Follow me" — Следуй за мной "Follow" — Следуй "On me" — На меня "Come with me" — Иди со мной При поднятии посылок Гейджа "One" — Первая "It's secured" — Получено "Allright, delievered" — Хорошо, доставлено "Delievered" — Доставлено "We got it safe and secured" — Оно у нас в целости и сохранности "Okay, got it" — Окей, готово При определенных обстоятельствах "Something's stinks here" — Здесь что-то воняет "There's cops everywhere!" — Тут везде копы! "The cops are were driving!" — Полицейские ехали сюда! "Just shoot it!" — Просто стреляй! "Downstairs!" — Внизу! "Upstairs!" — Наверху! "Right!" — Справа! "Time to go!" — Время сваливать! "Jump down!" — Прыгай вниз! "Jump down here" — Прыгай сюда, вниз "We're in" — Мы в деле "C'mon, just patch it up!" — Ну же, просто подлечи! "Time to go agro guys!" — Пришло время действовать по плохому, ребята! "Oh, shit!" — Вот дерьмо! "This thing is busted!" — Эта хрень разорена! "Thanks, that was close" — Спасибо, это было близко "You'd better talk if you know what's good for you" — Тебе лучше говорить, если знаешь, что для тебя хорошо При использовании гранат "Pineapple surpise!" — Ананасовый сюрприз! "Incoming!" — Идёт! "Cover your ears" — Прикрой свои уши "Let's do something loud" — Давай сделаем что-то громкое "Okay, let's dance" — Ладно, давай потанцуем "This will make some noise" — Это будет немного громко "Greande!" — Граната! "Let's make a mess!" — Давай устроим беспорядок! Крики о помощи "Anyone got a medic bag?" — У кого-нибудь есть медицинская сумка? "Anyone got an ammo bag?" — У кого-нибудь есть сумка с патронами? "Uh, oh, I need a medic bag!" — Ах, ох, мне нужна медицинская сумка! "Need a medic bag now!" — Нужна медицинская сумка сейчас! "MEDIC BAG!" — МЕДИЦИНСКАЯ СУМКА! "I'm hit, I need a medic bag!" — Я ранена, мне нужна медицинская сумка! "I'm badly hurt, anyone got a medic bag?" — Я ужасно ранена, у кого-то есть медицинская сумка? "OOOH! CAN YOU GET ME A DAMN MEDIC BAG TODAY?!" — ОООХ! КТО-НИБУДЬ МОЖЕТ ДАТЬ МНЕ ЧЕРТОВУ МЕДИЦИНСКУЮ СУМКУ СЕГОДНЯ?! При поставке снаряжения "Medic bag here!" — Медицинская сумка здесь! "Body bag case here" — Кейс с мешками для трупов здесь Категория:Цитаты